


double your pleasure

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe fantasizes about two Nicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double your pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=252359#cmt252359

All of Monroe’s porn looked like Nick.

And that didn’t even make any sense because he had bought most of this stuff before the Grimm had even come crashing into his life. Well, his het stuff looked like Angelina but his gay porn? That was all pouty, dark-haired twinks.

All Monroe had wanted to do was masturbate. Popping the dvd into the player had just been the first step to some special alone time but instead Monroe had found himself, dick in hand, watching in horror as two Nick look-alikes made out on screen for his viewing pleasure. With the dvd still playing in the background, he had pawed through the rest of his collection and come to the realization that he had a type and that type was Nick Burkhardt.

He wasn't going to watch. Seriously. That would be weird and he had his hand on the remote to turn it off but the two Nicks were lying on top of each other and it looked so _nice_. They were kissing, tongues tangling in that porno kiss way that was completely awkward but it went straight to his dick all the same.

He'd just watch a little bit.

Besides, it wasn't like he was actually masturbating to Nick. That wouldn't even be possible, not unless he had some secret twin and was totally okay with incest. Or maybe, ran into some weird Grimm trouble and got hit by a spell that made him a clone.

Yeah, and if that happened, he'd come running straight to Monroe, most likely in the middle of the night. Waking Monroe up from a sound sleep so he'd be forced to answer the door in nothing but his pajama pants and there two Nicks would be, twin sets of puppy eyes. Monroe would have to let them in because their clothes would be ripped, exposing delicate collarbones as they shivered in the night air.

So of course he'd have to bring them inside, out of the cold. He'd have to warm them up too, the fireplace taking too long so he'd lead them upstairs to his recently vacated bed. They'd take off their tattered rags and crawl in together, skin pale and smooth, mouths pink and wet.

You should join us Monroe, they'd say in unison and even the wolf wouldn't be able to tell them apart, smelling and sounding exactly the same.

He'd demure at first, tell them they needed to sleep, to rest and they'd get to their knees, reach for him and pull him in. And he wasn't a strong man, he could admit that, so he'd let them, fall between them. One would kiss him, rub his face against his beard and purr while the other would strip him of his pants, fingers smooth and cool as they traced up his legs.

Holy shit this was really hot.

He leaned back on his headboard, stroking himself off as he imagined himself in bed with two Nicks, twining around him like pale parentheses. They'd slither down, pressing double kisses all along his chest and stomach, mouthing their way to where his cock jutted out, hard and waiting. They'd smile at him, faces so close to his dick he could feel their warm breath and he'd growl a little, just a little, to let them know how badly he wanted it.

They'd listen, would press both their mouths to the head of his cock, kissing his dick and each other at the same time.

They'd work him like pros, one sucking the head while other licked and suckled the shaft, dropping down to mouth his balls. And then in silent communication, they'd switch, trade places, sneaking a quick kiss with each other before continuing. It would feel so good, those two mouths on him, pleasuring him and he'd put his hands down to their heads, would stroke soft dark hair as they hummed around him.

He'd get close, would tug their hair to let them know and they'd pull back. One Nick would continue to stroke him with his hand, the other would fondle his balls, both faces upturned towards him.

He'd grab his dick at its base and stripe both their faces with his come.

Monroe really shouldn't have been surprised when his orgasm hit but he was all the same, hips arching off the bed as he came, his hand working at his dick frantically. He came down slowly, the image of Nick's face covered in his come still vivid in his head even as his heart slowed back to normal. He lay there, come cooling on his belly, wondering what the hell was going on in his own head. On the television, the dvd had cycled back to menu, terrible music playing as flashes of men-who-could-be-Nick-if-he-squinted smiled at him from the screen.

Well, this was going to make his next meeting with Nick awkward. Monroe made a face at the mess on his stomach and tried to work up the energy to get up to clean himself and couldn't quite manage. At least he'd probably have a few days before Nick came bursting in on his life like some sort of destructive act of nature. He grabbed a corner of his bed sheet and wiped haphazardly at his belly, telling himself he'd wash his sheets in the morning.

Downstairs, there was a knock on his front door.


End file.
